Lemon Drops
by LeahLiams
Summary: Tris has just graduated with her masters and can't wait to enjoy her first vacation in 2 years! The beach, the sun, and her favorite cocktail, a Lemon Drop Martini are all she needs but soon she might get a little more than expected from this trip when she meets a gorgeous man in this gorgeous resort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **I'm Leah and this is my first Fanfiction piece ever.**

 **I have been a fan of Fanfictions since the tragic ending of Allegiant and after years of reading some awesome stories, I've been inspired to write my own. And of course, my first Fanfiction would have to be a Divergent based story.**

 **This story is a modern A/U because those are my favorites. This story is currently rated T but will most likely be moved to rated M due to language and sexual content.**

 **I haven't decided on the route of this story but I am hoping that with reviews and inspiration this story will take its course. Please comment and review as I would love feedback and I am definitely open to criticism because we must all take the good with the bad.**

 **It goes without saying that I do not own any rights for divergent, its characters or any brands etc., that I might mention in this story.**

A vacation finally! I didn't think twice when Christina talked me into celebrating my graduation from NYU with my Masters in Counseling, out of the states. I have worked two long years after undergrad to achieve this goal. There were many sleepless nights, long classes and under paid internships, so I deserve this vacation.

I was hesitant at first when Christina offered to plan everything (because she knew I was swamped with job hunting, capstone and my jobs while also packing to move back home to Boston to be closer to my family and friends) but I must admit that a trip to the Bahamas was definitely a great choice.

"Tris! Of course you needed 5 bikinis! We will be here for 8 days! In fact, 5 might be too little!" Christina waves her arms with bikini tops and bottoms in her hands.

Multi colored straps and stings flinging everywhere. "ok, ok Chris, I get it you are gonna whip yourself in the eye with one of those bra straps".

"Great! Now put this yellow one on and lets go to the beach!" Christina squeals.

We step on to the beach and it is something out of a travelers catalog. The water is crystal blue and the sand it soft and almost an off white. There is a beautiful bar with stools and all the bottles of vodka, gin, and tequila you can imagine.

It is about noon time and although we landed only a couple of hours ago we decide to waste no time and order lunch while we lounge in the cabana assigned to our hotel room. I order a jerk salmon salad that is the most amazing thing I have ever had. Chris orders the lemon chicken, which she is devouring. We order some drinks because I mean we are on vacation, so why not.

Christina ordered her signature drink of an Appletini. I ordered my favorite a Lemon Drop Martini.

By 3pm we decide that we have been in the sun long enough and definitely have had enough martinis, so we head back to our hotel rooms to rest and clean up before dinner and a night out. I personally would prefer a low-key night but I know Christina and she would never let us stay in on our first night in this beautiful resort.

Its 7pm and I have enjoyed the past three hours, taking a bubble bath, reading and taking a small nap. I decide to head over to Christian's room which is connected to my room. We were originally going to share a room with double beds but somehow we got upgraded to a suite with two rooms by mistake and the hotel was nice enough to let us keep it at no extra charge unless someone requests this suite or there is a double bed room available.

I knock on Christians door and she yells "Open!" I open the door to find her applying her lipstick and she looks gorgeous.

"Trisy you look great in that summery pink baby doll dress and that high bun? Gorg!" she says while looking at me through the mirror.

Christina packed for me so most of the outfits I brought are cute with a bit much. I don't mind it as much because I make them work to fit more of my toned down style.

"Thanks Chrisy, you look great too, now hurry I am so hungry." I have to do a bit of whining to get her going.

When we get to the restaurant the place is packed and we have to wait for the hostess to find us a table. It is a five star restaurant, which has great reviews, and if the amount of people here is any indication of that, then we are in for an awesome meal.

Chris says she is going to do a make up check and I decide to wait for our table to be freed at the bar.

I squeeze myself between two people and try to place my order. Since I'm not so tall I stand on the foot rests of the bar and try to get the bartenders attention.

"Excuse me?." I try to call while keeping my balance. He just continues to serve the drinks on the other side of the bar. He walks this way but doesn't look at me.

There is so much chatter, so I speak a bit louder "excuse me?" nothing.

"Excuse me!" He glances up but continues to cut some garnishes. " Excuse me can I get a lemon drop!" He doesn't even look up this time.

A deep voice cuts through all the noise "Hey bartender, two lemon drops!"

I look up to my right to see tan broad shoulders in a blue and white tank top.

I didn't notice there was a man beside me. Was he there the whole time? And is he trying to take me turn?! Oh he better not be!

I realize I am staring at his chest and shoulders for too long so I continue to guide my vision upwards to his face. His face is just as good as the tan shoulders.

He has these dark blue eyes, which are the first things I noticed, then his full lips.

Out of nowhere the bartender approaches with the lemon drops. Blue eyes reaches for the glasses, and in a stern voice say to the bartender "it's on the Four tab." The bartender quickly walks away to input something in the computer.

He hands me over one of the martini glasses of lemon drop. "Here you go, sorry about that, sometimes these bartenders forget majority of their pay comes from tips" he chuckles as he says this and I smile back.

"So a lemon drop huh, didn't think it was a martini, figured it was just a shot or something." He says while examining the other martini glass in front of him.

"Nope it's a martini, my favorite actually." I'm shocked by how easy the words just came out "you didn't have to do that though, put it on the room 4 tab."

"I didn't, I put it on my tab." _ugh that smile_ "Hi, I'm four." _Four?_ He extends his hand and in my head I swear this is all happening in slow motion. I extend my hand and shake his.

"I'm Tris." I have questions as to why his name is four but I decided against asking, as I feel like I've already said a lot yet not enough to this beautiful man.

"Nice to meet you, are you staying in the hotel?" He asks as he gives me another knee-weakening smile.

" I am, just got here, on vacation. You?" I watch as he takes a sip of the martini which he then nods and shrugs his shoulders.

"This is actually not bad, but same, I have been here for a few days with some friends, would you like to join us at our table?" As soon as he said friends, I remembered about _my_ friend, my _best friend_ _Christina_! which I just left alone to get this drink!

"Thanks but I gotta go meet with _my_ friend, I'll see you around _Four_." Am I flirting? Oh my, I am!

I began to move away from the bar and head towards where I last saw Chris.

"I hope so, Lemon Drop." He says over the crowd. I can hear the smirk in his tone.

I could not stop smiling as I walked away holding my lemon drop Martini bought by a gorgeous man at this gorgeous resort.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have no idea how glad I am that some of you have left comments and seem really into my story. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **So here is chapter 2. I don't think it's where I want it to be but I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys so I don't leave you hanging because as a fan on this site i know how frustrating that can be.**

 **I don't have a posting schedule yet but this is my first story so I am still trying to get the hang of things from a creative perspective and in life in general lol.**

 **Please continue to give feedback, I really find it helpful.**

 **Here you go...**

 **Tris Pov**

"Where the hell were you!" Christina has her annoyed tone. "I come back from the bathroom and you were no where to be seen in this crowd of people"

"So sorry! I went to go get a drink and the bartender was being a douche so some guy helped me get a drink and I got distracted" I give her my best "sowwy" smile.

But I don't have to do much because as soon as I mention a guy Christina is hooked.

"A man, hmmm Trisy" she nudges me a little "this is great, I really think you should leave your prudish ways behind while we are here and take out all that pent up frustration you have from the past two years living inside your books and take it out on some very lucky guy"

I roll my eyes because I have heard this before. "I'd rather not, I came here to enjoy my vacation not chase boys."

"Men, Tris, men! But ok, ok" she waves her hands in surrender.

"Table for Christina? Party of 2?" yells the hostess as she looks for us through the crowd.

We are seated in a corner table that is secluded enough from a lot of the noise but we are still able to enjoy the view of the beach next to the restaurant and a good amount of people talking, there are some even dancing in the patio dance floor.

At this point I am famished and I decide on steak and mash potatoes because experimenting on an empty stomach is not a good idea.

Luckily the food arrives not so long after, Chris and I enjoy our meals while I finally finish my Lemon Drop, the one Four bought me.

I can't help but smile thinking about him but I stop myself.

Nope. I cannot be all smiley over a guy I just met.

"This place literally has every thing, good food, good drinks, beautiful view and there's even good music on the dance floor!" Christina says while taking her last sip from her Appletini. I can tell she is definitely buzzed.

I take another bite of my steak when I hear a shriek and someone yell "Christina!"

I'm so startled, I almost chocked. Christina gasps and yells back "Marlene?"

Christina gets up from the table and hugs Marlene. "Oh my god, I had no idea you were in the Bahamas!" Marlene says as she jumps up and down while taking Christians hands.

Christina has a huge smile on her face as she responds, "I didn't know you would be here! Tris you remember my roommate Marlene from Freshman year, Sophomore year" she looks at Marlene with a devilish smile "and again junior year." They both laugh loudly reminiscing on their "college girl" days.

I remember meeting Marlene a few times when I visited Christina at College of the Holy Cross. We decided that we would go to different universities because we both had such different majors and distance didn't matter since we know nothing could break our friendship of so many years.

I get out of my chair and hug Marlene as she was always really nice to Christina and as her best friend I can appreciate that.

"Hey Marlene, how have you been?" I ask her.

"Great! This resort is amazing and now that I've ran into you guys, you have to join us!" she says with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course! Who are you here with?" Christina asks.

"well I'm here with my new beau and some friends! Finish your meal and promise you'll meet us at our table" she points towards a partition that has a large section closed off but draped with beautiful flowy white curtains.

"Weee willll beee therrrre!" Christina is definitely drunk because she keeps singing her answers.

Christina and I decide to order another round of cocktails and walk over to where Marlene said her and her friends would be.

As we step through the partition there is a huge table that seats at least 8.

The table is beautifully decorated even though the plates have been removed since they must have already had dinner.

There are lanterns decorating the area and making it look super romantic but casual.

"You guys made it!" Marlene calls out to us as she is sitting on the far end of the table. She pats the seat next to her for Christina to sit and I take the one next to it.

Marlene turns to a girl sitting two chairs over to her and introduces us. "Shauna, this is my old college roommate Christina and her best friend, Tris. This is Shauna my boyfriends sister in law and I guess mine too." Her smile is huge as she says this, I can tell they are close.

Shauna says her hellos, as do we.

"This section is beautiful" I say admiring the area.

"Yah we reserved right after we saw it our first night here because Shauna and I fell in love with it as soon as we saw it" Marlene says with a glass in hand.

"There are more of us but they went to see how many Jagerbombs Uriah and Zeke can take before they throw up," Shauna chimes in.

We talk for a few more minutes when we hear roars of laughter.

A big guy, which I assume, is Uriah walk in straight over to Marlene where he grabs her face with both hands and kisses her on the lips.

"Your man is the champ and did not puke babe! This pansy cake gave up" Uriah says shaking his head while sitting on the seat between Marlene and Shauna.

Another guy walks in who must be Uriah's brother because he looks like an older version of him. He takes a seat next to Shauna and lays his head back on the chair while replying to Uriah's comments "Shut up, your shots weren't as big as man!"

After Zeke walks a tall guy that seems to be surprised by our presence but does a double take when he sees Christina. I am very observant, so I quickly turn to Christina to see her reaction and she seems just as entranced by him as he is of her.

When I turn my face back to the entrance it's my turn to do the double take. Blue Eyes, I mean, Four is standing in front of the door.

My stomach literally turns to mush. At first he seems surprised but then gives me a smile.

Marlene claps her hands to get the guys' attention in order to introduce us.

"Guys! These are our new friends!" She extends her hands towards us. "This is Christina and Tris, I know them from college and they happen to be staying here also. How awesome is that!"

Everyone cheers and hollers and I could swear I heard Four say "really awesome." It was probably a little louder than he thought.

Marlene continues the introductions. "This is Uriah my boyfriend, Zeke his brother, Will and Four."

Will sits in the seat next to me, and Four follows since those are the only seats available.

I cannot believe this coincidence! I better keep it together though because Christina will be able to read me like a book and knowing her she will call me out on it.

We spend about another hour at the table, chatting between all of us and ordering another round of drinks when we decide to check out the hotel bar lounge.

I'm proud to say that I only caught myself staring at Four twice.

 **Four POV**

There is definitely a God working in my favor tonight. I meet this beautiful girl, who for some reason I get the balls to flirt with and now she's hanging out with us?!

We walk over to the lounge, which is only a two-minute walk to another part of the resort.

As usual Shauna and Zeke are walking together as Uriah is doing something stupid and Marlene is trying to keep him from breaking his neck.

I'm relieved to see Will seems to be interested in Tris' friend Christina. I try to stay near Tris as we walk but I don't want to be a creep so I back off a bit.

As we enter the lounge I can't help but look at my surroundings. Not my scene but I'm definitely making the best of this trip, especially now.

We find a seating area that fits all of us and the Uriah wastes no time in finding us bottle service.

I keep my eye on Tris and watch as the girls drag her to the dance floor as she tries to decline.

They finally succeed and she gets on the floor. She moves to the beat of the music and although you can tell she's not 100% comfortable, she looks like she's enjoying herself.

She looks sexy, yet classy and for the first time ever I wish I could dance and be out on the dance floor near her.

Tris gets a way from the girls who are still dancing and walks over to the table where the hostess has brought us a bottle of Vodka and OJ for the table.

Trist steps onto our seating area and smiles at me as takes a seat.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask since she looks tired. I can't help but think that she's gonna think I'm a creep for always offering her alcohol.

"Please, I'm definitely thirsty after all of that spastic dancing." She laughs as she says this.

"It's not a Lemon Drop but hey" I tell her as I hand over her "and you weren't spastic… you look good Tris"

She takes the drink and smiles shyly which just made this girl the most amazing girl and I don't even really know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Thanks again for all the follows and reviews! I am so happy I did this because I just love talking to new people and so many of you have sent me messages and comments and I definitely do my best to reply (unless you are a guest, then I can't unfortunately)**

 **Here is Chapter 3 and I know the story feels a bit slow but it will pick up.**

 **Please leave me your feedback and comments because I love to hear from you guys.**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent or any of the characters.**

 **Tris POV**

Marlene, Shauna and Christina are still dancing, I am not sure how they are holding up because 4 songs straight and I am still recuperating.

Four and I are not necessarily talking but he'll say something and I won't hear so I'll respond with "what" and then he won't hear me say "what" or vice versa. So it's a vicious cycle that we have decided to just sway to the music on the couch together next to each other. It's nice.

Uriah plops himself between Four and I. He is super drunk and in a quick swoop pulls me and Four towards him at the same time.

"You know I love these moments! I'm so glad to have met you and Christina" He looks at me with low eyes while slurring his words then gives me a wet kiss on the cheek.

"And you my brother, it's been many years and although you have been through some serious shit you are one of the most tough people I know" he also gives Four a kiss on the cheek through his slurred words.

As quickly as he touches Four's cheek, Four pushes him away. "Yuck Uriah! Don't kiss my cheek all open mouthed!"

Uriah begins to laugh and Four walks around the table to sit to next to me and leave Uriah alone on that end of the couch.

The girls begin to walk towards us; I had not noticed that Christina was dancing with will the whole time. I give her a smirk and she cheeses back.

Uriah looks up to see Marlene walking over to him and he gets up then begins to feverishly kiss her.

Zeke and Shauna don't stop dancing although we are now all in this VIP lounge area with a table, two bottles of Vodka, one empty and the other half way, and an oval shaped white couch. It is definitely beginning to feel really cramped in this space.

Christina and Will sit next to each other and take sips of their drink when they turn to each other and begin to make out.

My eyes open wide in shock and I turn to Four who mirrors my expression and we begin to laugh.

"I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed with all this _action_ around us, would you like to take a walk with me" I ask Four, not sure if he is ready to go yet but hoping he'll take me up on the walk.

"I would love to" he stands up and gives me his hand.

I grab it and he leads me through the door floor holding on to my hand tight to make sure that we don't get separated through the crowd of people. I can't help but feel safe as I grab his hand.

Once outside the breeze hits me in the face and I realize how warm it was inside the lounge.

 **Four POV**

"So tell me about you Mr. Four, the mean bartender shielding man with the mysterious name" Tris says while we walk along the beach.

I chuckle to hear her description of me. "It's really not mysterious, I ran track and during my first year of track in Junior High, I broke the record for running 300 km in 4 minutes."

"Whoa, impressive" she says in exaggeration.

"You think?" I ask sensing some sarcasm.

"Well I know nothing about track but it just seemed like the right thing to say" she laughs as she says this.

"Do you play any sports" I continue the conversation going.

"I played soft ball in high school."

"Definitely didn't see that coming" I say in a sarcastic but serious voice.

"And why is that" she says faking being offended.

"I can see you as more of a gymnast type" that is my way of confessing that with her perfect and toned body, I wouldn't be surprised if she did some sort of gymnastics.

"Nope, I played Short Stop actually and now I teach Zumba and Yoga classes at the University of Connecticut where I just finished my masters in counseling." I can see the proud smile in her face lit up by the moon light in the night sky.

"Yoga huh, good to know" I give her a crooked smile for some reason feeling confident enough to joke around with her like that.

Luckily she takes my comment as intended and gives me a light smack on the arm as she says "hey" and laughs out loud.

"So short stop, what got you into soft ball" I ask as I'm so fascinated by this girl.

"Well I transferred into boarding school my sophomore year in high school and I seemed to click with the older girls who played soft ball and they got me to try out." She says but there is some sadness to her comment.

"Wow boarding school how was that?" I ask hoping she'll tell me more.

"It wasn't too bad, my older brother thought it was a good idea once our parents passed away since we had to live with my aunt and we didn't really like living with her so we used the money our parents left us to pay for it." She seems so strong when she says this, I'm amazed by her.

"I wish I would have thought of boarding school, and then I would have been able to get away from my father." I'm not sure what possessed me to share.

"Uriah said something about you having been through some serious stuff, is that what he was referring to?" we have almost reached the hotel after walking by the beach.

She caught on to that Uriah comment, sometimes I just want to punch him in his big mouth.

"Yah, my father is very well known for doing some awful things." I don't want to scare her away by sharing that I am the child of a monster but she is just so easy to talk to.

Tris nodes her head and gives me an understanding smile. I like that she respects me enough not to pry or insist on me sharing.

I am the son of Marcus Eaton. The man who sexually assaulted 12 women and neglected and abused his son…

"Tobias Eaton." Tris says before I finish saying my real name.

"How? What?" I am confused as to how she knows that and if I know her from my past.

Tris gives me a shocked look and at the same time she seems a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be creepy or anything. I studied your fathers case as a case study for one of my classes and you were part of the case study being as you were… well… one of the victims."

"Whoa, well I am sure you must now have all sorts of theories on me" I want to walk away but my body won't move.

"No Tobias, I swear its nothing like that, we studied your fathers case since it was such national news and we focused on his psychological standing, being that he was such a well-known business man and it turns out that with all his wealth and fame he could still do such heinous things." She grabs my arm as if sensing that I want to leave.

"I don't think anything bad about you, nor do I want you to think I would every treat you as a patient or something" there is a bit of urgency and genuineness in her voice so I decide to believe her.

"Hey our suit has a balcony with an awesome view and my legs are killing me, would you like to come up and watch the waves with me." She gives me a shy smile and I can't help but say yes because I just want to be around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

 **I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been super busy traveling between school/work and visiting my family back home. I have started a winter class which is during the evening so that has been taking up a lot of my time.**

 **I really am going to try to post again before the new year but if I don't I def will post soon after. I really appreciate all the favorites and follows. It feels awesome. Please comment and review as that definitely gets me in a writing and happy mood and with so much going on in my life I definitely need that.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am still not completely sure where I want this story to go so feel free to share what you hope happens with Tobias and Tris or the gang in general.**

 **-xo Leah**

 **Tris POV**

Is that a bird? Those are definitely birds chirping. I feel light breeze and heat on my skin but I can't understand why.

As I slowly open my eyes I see the sun shining over me with blue skies. I look to my right and I see palm trees and the ocean at a distance. I look to my left and I see Tobias on a lawn chair, asleep.

Oh my god, Four is sleeping outside and I was sleeping outside too!

It's all coming back to me.

I drank a good amount last night but I wasn't blacked out so I am glad that I am able to recall the night so clearly. I would of hated to wake up next to this perfect man not be able to remember how the night went, what we talked about, if we kissed or even more.

Tobias, as he shared last night, is in a light blue button down and jeans with his muscular chest moving up in down in a rhythmic pattern. Talking to Tobias just felt natural but I let him do most of the talking. I can tell when someone just needs someone to talk to, must be my counseling background.

 _Tobias Eaton_. I would have never thought that Four was Marcus' son. The Marcus Eaton who shocked a nation for being one of the biggest real-estate moguls in the country and successfully convicted for sexually assaulting so many women.

When we studied Marcus' case in class it stuck with me because of all the horrible details we learned and how sick of a person one must be to do those things. There weren't any recent pictures of Tobias or his mother, just an old family photo of when Tobias was 6 that leaked to the media.

I always wondered what happened to the little boy in that picture with the blue eyes. Never would I have thought to run into him especially under the circumstances, which I did.

I am glad to know that Tobias and his mother have reconnected since Marcus' trial began and his sentencing actually brought them closer to her and his younger half sister.

Tobias begins to stir and for some reason I begin to panic. I should have stopped staring at him and gone and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, or looked at a mirror at least.

He opens his eyes and seems a little startled to see where he is. He looks over at me and I give him a slight smile. I don't want to look like some sort of eager beaver or something.

"Hi" is all I can manage to say.

He smiles a little and says "Hi, uhh did we sleep outside?"

"It seems like we did" I respond.

"Well it was the best sleep I've had in a while because I feel good" he says while he stretches, I see him shifting in his pants a little. I force myself to look away.

"Me too and I woke up really hungry actually" I say as my stomach growls loudly.

Tobias stomach joins mine in a loud growl and we both laugh. "Shower and breakfast?"

"Umm here?" I ask making sure he doesn't mean we are showering _together_ and getting breakfast _together_.

"Oh no no no, I mean we shower separately in our own rooms and then meet up for breakfast if you'd like" his face is a little red and he gives me a shy smile.

"Oh of course, yah we can grab breakfast together, meet down in the lobby in 40 minutes". I respond feeling kind of silly that I thought he could mean something else.

"See you in forty." Tobias responds as I walk him through the room and see him out the door. I'm not one to take long getting ready but I don't want to make him wait so I grab what I need to jump in the shower.

41 minutes later I am on my way to the hotel restaurant.

Tobias is sitting at a two person table near the entrance of the restaurant. I spot him right away and he looks so good.

I walk over to the table. He lifts his head up when he sees me. He stands up and walks over to pulls in my chair as I sit. I am definitely not used to the gentlemen type so I can't help but blush.

"I still can't believe we slept outside" Tobias says with a laugh.

"I know, I remember all that happened last night except when we fell asleep. I wonder where everyone else is?" I say thinking back to the fact that I did not check on Christina.

"Well its 10am and we probably fell asleep before they did so I am going to assume they are still asleep." Tobias says as the waiter approaches to take out order.

"Good Morning, what can I get you this beautiful morning" the waiter says in a super chipper voice.

Tobias gestures for me to go first. "Can I have glass of orange juice and a ginger ale" it's an odd request so I look up at Tobias where he is smirking at me.

"And for you sir?" the waiter is facing Tobias now.

"I'll have the same" he responds. It's my turn to give him a smirk. The waiter walks away to get our drink order.

"I have full faith in your drink orders after our first encounter at the bar." He says.

I can't help but laugh out loud thinking about the first time we met and when he ordered a lemon drop for himself as well.

"Well this drink is not going to be anything special, I just like ginger ale after a night of drinking." I tell him.

"I'll take my chances" he says.

Just as Tobias is about to open his mouth to say something else Zeke comes around the corner and begins to run towards us once he spots us.

"Four! Where have you been!" Zeke yells at Tobias out of breath. "I have been blowing up your phone"

Tobias cuts him off "I left it charging in my room since it was dead, I didn't charge it last night, Zeke man what's going on!"

"It's all over the news, Marcus escaped, and I figured you should get in contact with your mom." Zeke is still a bit out of breath.

"What! Are you sure?!" Tobias raises his voice as he leaves the table.

"Yes, I receive news alerts on my phone, has your mom called you or your sister?" Zeke continues to talk fast.

"No my phone was dead!" Tobias is visibly angry but I can tell its more panic. "Uh Tris, I uh" he begins to explain.

"Oh god Four no worries, go I understand, go!" I say as I watch him already begin to make his way to the exit.

I want to follow them but I feel it's not my place since this seems too personal. The waiter comes back seconds later with two glasses of orange juice and two ginger ales.

He looks at me confused, seeming to have missed Tobias exit. I give him a tight smile and thank him.

I was no longer in the mood to eat so I decided to go find Christina.

I key myself into the suite and walk straight to Christina's door. I knock on her room door but there is no answer. I turn the knob and realize the door is unlocked so I knock once more.

"Christina?" I ask as I open the door.

Christina is on the hotel phone quiet but then begins to speak. "No yah I can imagine this is probably super frightening for them. Please don't hesitate to call if we can do anything. Have a safe flight. Bye"

"Who was that?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"That was Marlene apparently the situation with Four's dad has gotten out of hand since he can't reach his mom or his sister. Four is already on his way to the airport to catch his flight and the rest of them decided they would too since they don't want to leave him alone during this time." Christina seems genuinely sad about this and I can imagine it's more than just because the group is leaving but because Will is leaving too.

All of a sudden I'm feeling overwhelmed and so I tell Christina I am going to my room for a bit.

I met this perfect man and never got his number or even where he's from and now he's gone.


End file.
